otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hide
---- Barracks : Over three hundred beds are bolted to the rocky walls of this cavern three high, a metal partition-slash-ladder between each of the beds giving some tiny bit of privacy. The floors are of textured metal, and gleam in the harsh overhead lights. A long, squat industrial refresher unit adorns the center of the room, with dozens of lockers lining the long ends of it. A thick metal door leads out to the residence deck. ---- Ivan is seated on his bunk, PDA in hand, perhaps doing a few calcuations. Tirax wakes up on his bunk, sitting up with speed, narrowly avoiding smashing his head on the bunk above with a precision that shows he's hit himself like that before. Ivan glances over at the awakening Tirax, nodding to him "Timmonae." the short Ungstiri says "Nyet see vi around much, da? But, ya been busy." "So have I," remarks the Timonae, already at full wakefulness. "How goes your training?" Ivan smirks "Da, nyet bad. Marine training nyet agree with ya, but, is only good for ya, da?" "Who's been training you?" asks Tirax, standing up quickly and putting his folded uniform on with no sense of bashfulness at the fact he's only partially dressed. "Different marines, Sergeant has trained ya, and met Kapitan vi told ya about, vi was right, is character, da?" Ivan replies with a broad smirk. "Is definately a character," Tirax says, returning the smirk. Ivan nods, still smirking "Da, is. Went with girl other day to try wines on palce with bridges." he makes a bit of a face "Nyet enjoy boat ride, and wines nyet vodka, too sweet." Tirax chuckles. "It's all alcohol in the end," he says with a bit of a shrug. "Have fun with it. What girl?" Ivan still makes a face "Is nyet vodka." he repeats, before shrugging to Tirax "Girl. Vi know, Girl told ya vi was in militia?" "Tiana?" Tirax asks. "Rish?" Ivan nods "Da, first one." he replies simply. "Yeah, Tiana's a good girl," Tirax smirks, finishing putting his uniform on and beginning to strap his weapons on. Ivan nods "But Girl nyet like alcohol. Tried introducing her to vodka, nyet like." he comments, but shrugs "Girl liked wine, but ya nyet like." Tirax chuckles. "Wine is alcohol." Ivan smirks "Da, is, but nyet as good as vodka. Is tourist drink." the short Ungstiri replies. Tirax grins, getting his weapons on, checking charge and safeties. "To you." Ivan cocks his head to the side "Nyet to vi?" he smirks "Nyet tell ya vi is tourist." he says to Tirax, it's lighthearted though, smirking all the while. Tirax rolls his eyes. "I drink vodka. Like it more than wine." Ivan seems satisfied with that "Da, is good." he looks down to himself, before continuing "Girl tell ya glass of wine a day is good for vi. Ya think glass of vodka is better, ya is feeling fine." he comments, looking curiously at his arm. Tirax blinks at Ivan. "Everythin' okay?" He queries with a fain smirk. Whistling an old Martian tune, Lucius comes into the main barracks area from the shower in a curiously good mood. He has a towel wrapped around his body and walks towards his bunk. Ivan smirks broadly "Da, is just admiring work vodka has done to ya, da? Ya think vodka might cure diseases, nyet sure, ya nyet doktor." he comments to Tirax, before glancing over to Lucky, "Sergeant." he calls in greeting. "Hey Sarge," Tirax grins, looking away, feigning modesty. "Afternoon, pilgrims." Lucius says, removing his towel without any modesty of his own. He obviously doesn't really care, since nudity is pretty normal among the soldiers. He tosses it onto his bunk and begins to get dressed in his duty uniform. "What was this deal about wine?" "Ya went with Girl to town with bridges, was wine, had tastes." the shorter Ungstiri replies to Lucius. He smirks "On time off, da?" he adds. Tirax nods slightly. "What he said Sarge. /I/ didn' go, course. Was trainin'." "I'm not worried. As long as you don't get drunk on-duty. Then I get to beatcha with a vine rod I had made specifically for." Lucius says. His tone makes it non certain whether he's joking or not. "Good for you, Zarni. We're gonna do some more of that in a few." Ivan just smirks to Lucius with a nod "Da." is his reply, before he raises an eyebrow slightly "Ya ready for more training, da." "Always ready for it," responds the taaall Timmie. "Superlative. I'm glad neithe rof you are pussies. Because we're going to be doing a mock ship assault. Fun stuff." Lucius answers. Ivan smirks "Ya still being used as marine recruit, da sergeant? Or vi want ya to work as engineer for this training?" he questions, and it appears to be a genuine one. "Ain't done one of those before," remarks Tirax. "Sounds good to me." Lucius chuckles. "You're not an engineer 'till you're done training, boyo." He pulls on his BDU pants and then short sleeve jacket, zipping it up all the way. "So you're a ground pounder." Ivan smirks, nodding "Da, ya understand." he replies to the sergeant. Tirax grins to himself in silence. "Good. Very good. Suit up then. What're you waiting for? Armour and all other gear on pronto." Lucius too does that, starting with his boots. Once they're laced up, he pulls on his leg armour. Ivan nods "Da, sergeant." he replies, turning around and getting out his flak jacket, pulling it on. Tirax is already suited up and leans against the bunk, waiting. Lucius continues to suit up, now pulling his advanced and rather light looking ballistics vest onto his torso, and then clothing the rest of his protection. Finally, he straps on his weapons belt and slips his 10mm pistol into it. It doesn't take too terribly long for the Ungstiri to suit up. He already has his pistol at his side, so once that's done, he just turns back to Lucius, waiting. Tirax continues to sit there in silence, just waiting and watching. The final piece of equipment which Lucius hoists is his battle rifle, complete with 'Purification' plasma cannon slung under. "C'mon, bitches. Let's get moving." Some other marines come and join Lucius as he walks out. Ivan just follows out after Lucius, smirking slightly. Tirax does that whole following thing, also smirking, also silent. "C'mon, better than that. MOVE!" Lucius takes off at a jog and exits. ---- Landing Bay :This incredible chamber sports almost a square mile of poured plascrete, all watched over by a high communications tower. Most of the ceiling of this chamber is of a lightly buzzing blue energy, allowing ships in and out with a minimum of atmosphere loss. Cheery lighting fixtures line the walls in stark contrast to the otherwise utilitarian nature of the bay. A luna gray brick partition cordons off approximately a third of the space behind an imposing metal door with a sensor eye above it. Stencilled on the brick are the words: Militia Personnel Only. There is a set of double doors near the back of the bay, manned by half a dozen armed New Luna Militia members. ---- The landing bay is rather quiet. Either the patrols are out or people are simply in an early evening lull, and there's only a few ships not in the hangar at the moment. One of the Claymores is being worked on to the side of the bay. Other than that, there is a large freighter parked in the middle of the bay. Lucius heads straight for it, soldiers in tow. Ivan follows after the soldiers, keeping pace with them. Tirax slows his strides a little so he doesn't overtake anyone. "This," Lucius says, stopping in front of the ship, "is an old Chandler-class freighter. They don't even make them anymore is how old these fucking things are. Nevertheless, it serves our purposes perfectly. The situation is this - after our fighter jockies disabled the bastards in this ship and stung their main reactor, command decided that we should bring it in. There are four convincted murderers on board, that we know of, fleeing from the government. Instead of boarding in space, they're on Hancock." Ivan raises his eyebrow /slightly/, but it drops quickly, nodding along to the explaination. He checks his pistol, however, still nodding. Tirax continues to be silent, glancing over the freighter, checking his own pistol with one hand. "To add a twist to this little shitstorm, Zarni is going to be the OIC, and most senior marine here. Zarni will be deciding on how to enter this and deal with those inside. Four marines under you, including Igor Boromov over here." Lucius motions with an outstretched finger to Ivan. "Got any questions, Captain Zarni?" Ivan smirks briefly at the obviously intentional butchering of his name, but quickly whipes it away, turning to Tirax. The Ungstiri checks his pistol again, before he waits, probably for orders. Tirax raises an eyebrow and grins slightly. "Several, Sarge. Firstly, from an exercise point of view, we firing live ammo?" he asks. "The rest are operational. I'm assumin' that since we're on Hancock an' all, we have full access to all usual weapons. An' also, since they're that old, we're bound to have a full floor plan." "No, no live ammo. There's going to be laser tag ammo provided to you before hand, and laser simulators for everyone using projectile." Lucius answers quickly. Moving onto the next question, he says, "Assume to be flying blind this time, Zarni. But vaguely - it has it's main airlock room which proceeds onto the main deck. That branches out into the bridge, engineering, cargo bay and the living quarters. Cargo bay's under, of course, with a set of stairs leading down. As for the usual weapons.. consider this an ad hoc operation. You'll have rifles but that's about it. No grenades. Orders are to take them alive or dead." Ivan cocks his head to the side "Have pistols, too, da?" he queries, indicating his own "Nyet been taught how to use rifle." Tirax raises an eyebrow at Ivan's comment but leaves that one to Lucius. "Right.." he muses quietly. "Too many exits to split into two fireteams. Don' feel right sendin' off one lot of two on their own either. They been given a chance to surrender?" he asks next. "In the rear with the gear then, Ivan. You'll be heading up the rear guard." Lucius nods at Tirax. "Correct. No response. Looks like they're going to be fighting it. Any more questions before I send you off to your doom?" Ivan nods to Lucius, falling silent and looking to Tirax. "No gas inta the vents I guess Sarge," Tirax notes hopefully. One of the other soldiers raises his hand and asks, "What kind of information's available on the suspects?" Lucius answers this with, "Skillfully organized and executed the robbery of Greenville's main bank. They were able to shake the GPD and executed a few hostages on camera before making their way to the ship. Armed and very dangerous. Nope, Zarni. This is a ground op. Good luck." He grins and steps back. Ivan nods vaguely, before once again turning to Tirax, silently waiting. "Right," Tirax says, looking at the four marines. He points at one of them. "You, Aramor, you're on rear-guard with Rubikov. I take point. Sorbichov," he indicates another one. "With me, cover my back." He looks at the remaining marine. "And Thompson, you cover the directions we might miss. Don't hesitate to fire. They've killed hostages and unless they're waving a fucking white flag, or have every finger in the air, take them down." The ship lays in wait, while an engineer, with heat shield on his face, gets to work with a plasma torch at ripping the airlock off. Ivan nods to Tirax, unholstering his pistol, but he keeps the safety on for now. Tirax unshoulders his own rifle, making sure the plasma cannon is clipped to the bottom and all ammo is the tag set. He nods quickly to the others, indicating they should take up positions on either side of the soon to be open airlock. Pop! The airlock does indeed pop off, the engineer with the torch backpeddling until he's far out of the way, near a possible barricade. The inside of the ship looks menacingly.. empty. And quiet. And dark. Ivan nods again, once he is sure that his pistol has only tag ammo, he takes up a postion, watching the airlock. He keeps his eyes on the airlock, but does glance quickly to Tirax, still waiting. Tirax points into the airlock and then counts down from three on his fingers. Once he gets to one, he quickly heads in, as silently as possible, finger inside the trigger guard, though not waving the rifle around. The other soldiers, all decked out, remain behind until Tirax himself moves in. As per before, the room remains disturbingly silent. Not even the reactor drones. To the left is engineering. To the right is the living quarters. Forward is the bridge and downstairs is the cargo bay. Ivan follows behind, in the rear, pistol held at the ready. He glances around, obviously looking for targets, pistol moving with his gaze. Tirax's flick between all the exits and he frowns very faintly, then gestures towards engineering. First target. He moves swiftly to the doorframe, crouching on one side of it, indicating that Sorbichov should take the other side, and the other marines should watch the other exits. The door to engineering is opened manually, revealing complete darkness. Ivan, for his part, can't see anything among the room. On the other hand, Tirax's good eyes help him notice this - in the corner, where the room is darkest, there is something moving extremely slowly. Ivan is still remaining in the back, watching mainly their rear, which is probably why he doesn't see anything in engineering. He does glance to the fore occasionalyl, however. Tirax frowns at the shape, gesturing very carefully to the corner with small movements. He makes no move yet, looking about for cover within engineering. Whatever it is moving has not, apparently, realized that it's been spotted. It continues to slowly creep alongside the wall, towards the troops. Ivan remains silent, still keeping a careful eye towards their backs, pistol still moving with his eyes. Tirax watches the movement carefully and frowns again, deciding that the doorframe is better cover. He indicates as such, also making sure the other marines are out of the way, then takes careful aim, squeezing off 3 shots at the figure. The figure is taken at a complete surprise as Tirax squeezes off three shots in very close proximity. They go down with a 'bee-bee-bee' of the laser sensor, and feign death (for the exercise). One down, three to go. There is a loud noise from the staircase. Ivan shifts his eyes over towards Tirax as the shots go off, looking to the falling soldier, before turning back to watch the marine's backs for anyone sneaking up from behind. Tirax's gun goes towards the staircase, then indicates that all the marines should get into engineering and cover there, sending Thompson to check the downed man, and indicating that Sorbichov should clear the rest of the room. There is indeed one person. From the cockpit emerges an armoured man wielding what looks like a shotgun. He fires off a shot, innacurately, and then disappears back behind the door. There's another loud bang down in the cargo bay. Ivan's pistol goes to the staircase, pistol tained on the door. He moves to get into some sort of cover, eyes flicking to his side occasionally to try and find some. Tirax frowns at the noises coming from the staircase. "...Hostages?" he theorises quietly to himself, then gestures that all the marines should group up around him. "...I'm changing the parameters," he says with a faint smirk. "There's four of them. We know where three are. Don't like the noises in the cargo bay. Need to get there asap. Splitting up time. Rurikov, Aramor, take the living quarters, don't want anyone coming from behind. The rest of us take the guy out on the bridge, then all meet at the top of the staircase. Time is of the essence." The two marines rush out under cover and move towards the living quarters. With one at one side of the door and the other on the opposite, it's cracked and they 'slice the pie' by shifting until they have a full view of the place. It's empty. The door to the bridge remains closed and the noise from downstairs has stopped. Ivan offers a quick nod, before moving to the crew quarters, pistol still held at the ready, checking the apparently enmpty room over. Tirax nods to the two marines (Aramor and Ivan), indicating they should watch the staircase carefully, taking up a position to the side of the bridge door, reaching across to tap at a panel that will hopefully open the door. The requisite panel does indeed cause the door to open. Greeting the marines is a blast of 'laser' simulated buckshot. Friendly, as always. Ivan moves as ordered, moving to watch the stair case with his pistol raised, getting into cover once shots begin to go off. Tirax pulls back behind the door quickly, just avoiding the gunblast. He doesn't give the man a chance to reload, popping head and rifle around door, firing three very quick shots and pulling back again. The blast harmlessly passes by Tirax as it's fired, causing a curse from the man, who pumps his shotgun to load another 'slug'. Unfortunately for him, one of Tirax's laser shots strikes him squarely in the throat region, producing a series of beeps. He puts down the weapon and pretends to be dead. The soldier next to Ivan suddenly has a man at his back, and he seems unaware as to this fact. The man has a fake knife in hand, drawing it across the soldier's throat. Frowning, the troop goes down. His assailant quickly tries to move to go at Ivan, head on now. Ivan would notice as the man comes towards him that someone else is coming up the stairs very quickly. "Nyet, mand behind us!" Ivan cries as he notices the man coming up the stairs, while dodging the knife blow. Multitasking it is, as he attempts to slam both his hands, still with the pistol in them, at his assailent. Tirax spins at the cry. "Fuck!" he mutters. "Ivan! DOWN!" he yells, giving the man a split second to respond, then opening fire at the assailant, indicating that the other marines should do the same." While Ivan's pistol punch misses the knife wielding assailant (just barely), the man stumbles forward with a clumsy defense and is taken in the chest region by three shots from Tirax's weapon. Then five others from the other soldiers. Of course, now Ivan, on the ground, is fired on by an assault rifle's burst as the last man moves up the stairs. Quick, but not quick enough. The assault wielding man tags Ivan twice with loud beeps, indicating that he should play down and out. He remains at the bottom of the staircase, weapon's iron sights at his eye. Yup, Ivan manages to drop away from incoming friendly fire, however, that takes him straight into the enemy fire from the other man, Ivan, now plays dead. "Shit," curses the Timmie. "..Wish we had grenades," he complains, then quickly indicates the marines to each take a side to the staircse, Tirax ducking down and approaching the balcony veeery carefully. If there is a balcony. Well, there's no actual balcony but one can lean down and stick their head or weapon over the railing to take a peak. Yup, Ivan's still playing dead, silent. Tirax therefore sticks head and weapon over railing very cautiously. If he can, he'll take shots at bad guy. But not if the bad guy takes shots at him first. That's exactly what he does. Three of them streak upwards, slightly off kilter because of the angle of firing. This of course leaves him open from the actual staircase. Ivan? Still dead. Tirax pulls back quickly, gesturing for the two remaining marines to open fire. That they do. Suitably distracted by the stringy Timonae's appearance, the last man goes down. Out of the airlock comes Lucius, with a slow clap. "Good job. Took an unfamiliar ship down with only two casualties. I'm impressed. But you could have done things better." Ivan lifts his head up "Ya still dead?" he questions Lucius, staying on the floor. Tirax nods. "I know Sarge. Guess that's why I'm still a private, eh?" he asks with a grin. "Where'd the guy with a knife come from?" he asks with a bit of a frown. . "No, you can get up, Recruit." Lucius replies, amusedly. "That's right, Zarni. But you did good, anyways. Next time in a ship like this, where you don't know where anything is, keep everyone together. Means you can concentrate firepower and cover eachother." Ivan smirks, getting up and dusting himself off. He seems content to just listen right now. Tirax nods to Lucius. "Got worried that there might be hostages in the bay," he explains. "If there'd have been hostages, you'd be warned about it. It's understandable though. Anyways, good job. Dismissed. Go wash your pants off. I know Ivan probably shit his." Lucius grins widely and walks on out. Ivan smirks, but as absently as he can, checks his pants before walking out after Lucius, holstering the pistol again. Tirax grins to himself, shaking his head, safetying all his weapons, nodding to the marine. "Good work guys, sorry I gotcha killed," he says to Ivan and Aramor. Lucius pulls out a cigarette and pokes it into his mouth, taking a seat on a cargo crate. Ivan smirks, looking up, up, up to Tirax "Nyet mind, vi was trying, just is glad was nyet /real/ gun, da?" he replies. "So am I," remarks the Timmie, leaving the ship. Lucius doesn't particularly move, as his lungs are occupied by the smoke which enters. Lucius doesn't particularly move, as he is occupied in the act of smoking. And the various trimings of smoking. He blows a few rings into the air and is suitably distracted. Ivan smirks, following after Tirax, he begins to move towards Lucius though, once off the ship. Tirax heads off towards the lift. "Gonna turn in," he calls. "Later." "What is it, sewer breath?" Asks Lucius in between hauls, as the 'actors' leave the ship. "How ya do?" the Ungstiri questions, blunt as ever "Vi told Timmonae how did, tell ya how ya did? Everything, if vi tell ya, bad and good." "You did as well as you could be, really. I don't have anything else to say. Nice punch." Lucius replies, smirking. Ivan nods, smirking back "Da, spaciba sergeant, will keep working, da?" he replies before beginning to move off towards the lobby. Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs